


Best Doctor in the Galaxy

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's P/C Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a great doctor to care for a particularly problematic patient. (Double Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Doctor in the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

"Has anyone ever told you that you make a terrible patient, Jean-Luc?" Beverly teased, restraining him with one hand on his chest while she used the other to wipe his forehead with a cool, damp cloth.

"I'm sure the best doctor in the galaxy is up to handling my care," he mumbled feverishly. "And anyway, I'm fine."

Beverly sighed. "You're definitely not fine, and you're not to return to duty until I clear you, Captain."

"Can I at least have a kiss to make my boo-boo better?" he asked hopefully.

She rolled her eyes. "Four more hours until you're no longer contagious, and then I'll consider it, _if_ you've been a good boy and rested in the meantime. After all, I wouldn't want to delay your recovery by putting excess physical strain on you."

His eyes twinkled, and she wasn't sure if he was amused or merely delirious. "It's a deal, Doctor. I'll be good."

"If only all my difficult patients were so easily bribed," she mumbled to herself. Then, smiling broadly, she addressed her charge once again. "Do you really think I'm the best doctor in the galaxy?"

He grinned hazily in reply. "I'll tell you after that kiss."


End file.
